


All children grow up

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Killua is bloodthirsty; Illumi is possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All children grow up

  
Deep in the forest-tangle concealing the mountain's surface were creatures that recognised them, although they themselves knew not the creatures; all ecosystems have their hierarchy, and the ruled are always more aware than the rulers. They sprang from branch to ground with a delicate grace, that perfect awareness of weight and balance that was both nature and nurture, feeling the lives around them as fragile patches of warmth, tantalising pieces of light -- until Killua could bear it no more, and darted forward into the undergrowth. Almost before Illumi had time to notice there was a hare lying on the forest floor between them, its throat torn open.

"It was beautiful," Killua explained, looking up with eyes that reflected the darkened colours of the leaves. His pupils were dilated and Illumi was left staring at them, at the tiny chubby bloodied hands and the small chest, rising and falling in a rhythm barely accelerated: a subtle state of arousal.

"Yes. It is." And he took Killua's hand, so that their intertwined fingers were both smeared with red, and they walked on for miles and miles, until the dead animal was lost behind them, but as they continued together Illumi thought of the impossible speed of Killua's claws, his movement, the brilliance that one day no one would be able to control, and could not help tightening his grip.


End file.
